This invention relates to magnetrons.
Typically a magnetron consists of a central cathode surrounded by an anode which defines a number of resonant cavities, the volume between the anode and the cathode being evacuated. A magnet surrounds the anode to produce a steady state magnetic field between the anode and cathode and an electric field is applied across them. Electrons emitted from the cathode interact with the fields within the cavities, prodcing r.f. oscillations. The generated radiation is coupled out of the magnetron via an output.
At the output of one particular type of magnetron, the radiation is coupled out of the cavities to an output waveguide via a probe which is connected to the anode by conductive straps. The probe transmits the radiation through a glass window, which forms part of the magnetron vacuum envelope, and into an output waveguide. The glass window is domed in order to withstand the pressure difference between the vacuum inside the magnetron and the ambient pressure.